


Sarai tu in miniatura

by Lucie_the_storyteller (G46Stark)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G46Stark/pseuds/Lucie_the_storyteller
Summary: Roma, 2022Martino e Niccolò vivono insieme da ormai tre anni e sono più felici che mai.Nico si è laureato e sta per iniziare il suo tirocinio per diventare insegnante di musica, mentre Martino frequenta il secondo anno di medicina.La vita di Nico, però, viene sconvolta da una notizia inaspettata, che lo porterà ad abbandonare Roma, e soprattutto l’amore della sua vita.Quattro anni e mezzo dopo, le loro strade si incrociano nuovamente.Attenzione: Mpreg e tematiche delicate.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares & Original Characters, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Roma, 25 febbraio 2022

**Roma, venerdì 25 febbraio 2022**

A ventidue anni, Martino Rametta sentiva di essere soddisfatto: aveva tanti amici che gli volevano bene e che lo accettavano, aveva un ragazzo meraviglioso con cui conviveva da tre anni, era al secondo anno di medicina e aveva anche un lavoretto part-time per non dover dipendere solo dai suoi. Anche la relazione tra lui e sua madre era migliorata, e la donna stava molto meglio.  
Il rapporto tra lui e Nico era la cosa di cui andava più fiero: aveva nonostante entrambi avessero molto impegni con lo studio (solo qualche mese prima Niccolò si era laureato e ora stava facendo un tirocinio come assistente di un professore di musica in una scuola media), riuscivano sempre a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per loro due.  
Il Capodanno precedente, per esempio, si erano concessi tre giorni a Londra da soli, e Marti l'aveva trovata la gita più romantica che avessero mai fatto.  
Dopo la "piccola pausa" che si erano presi durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo, erano riusciti ad avere un rapporto più trasparente e felice, anche se non privo di litigi, che, comunque, erano sempre riusciti a risolvere.

Da un periodo a quella parte, però, Martino aveva notato degli strani comportamenti da parte del suo ragazzo, e il suo lato pessimista e geloso gli stava sussurrando all'orecchio i suoi peggiori timori.  
Così aveva deciso di smettere di rimuginare e di andare direttamente a parlare con Nico.

Aveva deciso di affrontarlo proprio quel giorno perché entrambi erano liberi il pomeriggio: Nico finiva il suo tirocinio alle due, mentre Marti aveva lezione fino alle quattro.

Mentre era sul bus per tornare a casa, il ragazzo si preparò un discorso, ripensando alle ultime settimane.

Nella prima settimana di febbraio, Nico era stato male: era sempre stanco, aveva dei continui mal di testa, e per un paio di giorni aveva avuto uno strano mal di pancia.

Il ragazzo aveva minimizzato, supponendo che si trattasse di una banale influenza.  
Col passare dei giorni, poi, non aveva più avuto problemi, a parte la stanchezza, e Marti aveva supposto che si fosse proprio trattato di un malessere passeggero.

A quel punto, però, Nico aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano; era diverso dal solito.  
Cercava sempre di trovare una scusa per non fare sesso, ad esempio.  
Aveva smesso di cambiarsi in sua presenza.  
Quando Marti si alzava, al mattino, Nico era già in piedi da un pezzo.  
Non mangiava più nulla che contenesse uova (l'ultima volta che Martino gli aveva fatto la carbonara, lui era impallidito e aveva fatto la faccia di uno che sta per dare di stomaco; e alla fine non l'aveva neanche toccata) o di bere qualsiasi cosa contenesse Alcool o il caffè in tutte le sue forme.

In più, nell'ultimo periodo passava un sacco di tempo con Luai, che sembrava terribilmente in imbarazzo ogni volta che si trovava in presenza di Martino.  
Il ragazzo aveva fatto due conti, e si era chiesto se non si potesse trattare di un eventuale ritorno di fiamma tra i due.  
Non è che Martino fosse geloso dell'altro ragazzo come lo era stato un paio di anni prima, anzi, nel tempo erano diventati amici.  
Fino a qualche mese prima non avrebbe mai sospettato di lui, ma a dicembre Luai e il ragazzo con cui stava insieme da due anni e mezzo si erano lasciati.  
Insomma, era perfettamente logico: quando entrambi erano al liceo non avevano avuto una vera possibilità di stare insieme.  
A dicembre, fra l'altro, Nico, Malik, Rami e Driss, avevano cercato di consolare l'amico per la rottura, magari era scattata la scintilla? In quel periodo Marti stava studiando sodo per un esame particolarmente ostico, e quindi aveva dedicato poco tempo al suo ragazzo...forse Nico si era sentito trascurato e aveva cercato conforto tra le braccia della sua prima fiamma?

Quando ne aveva parlato con Filippo, il più grande gli aveva detto che non doveva colpevolizzarsi, e che se Nico lo stava davvero tradendo con Luai, di sicuro non era colpa sua.  
L'autoeletto guru aveva comunque tentato di rincuorarlo, sottolineando quanto Nico lo amasse alla follia.

Ciò nonostante, il comportamento distante del suo ragazzo non aveva convinto Martino, portandolo alla sopracitata decisione.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, il ragazzo aveva quasi perso la sua fermata, ed era saltato giù al volo.  
Nel tragitto aveva delineato una linea da seguire, e si diresse sicuro verso l'appartamento che condivideva con il suo ragazzo.  
Le sue argomentazioni erano convincenti ed era del tutto intenzionato di far sputare a Niccolò fino all'ultimo briciolo di verità sulla questione, e ciò lo aveva portato a domandarsi per qualche secondo se non avesse dovuto studiare legge, al posto di medicina.

Una volta in casa, non perse tempo e iniziò subito a chiamare ad alta voce l'altro ragazzo.  
Dopo un paio di richiami senza risposta, iniziò a preoccuparsi, e si affacciò alla porta della cucina.  
Nico non era lì; e Martino immaginò che il ragazzo fosse in camera a dormire (come faceva spesso da un periodo a quella parte) o a guardare qualcosa sul portatile con le cuffiette.  
Si diresse quindi in camera, passando davanti al bagno, che era vuoto.  
La porta della camera era socchiusa, e il ragazzo pensò di averci visto giusto.

Aprì la porta, chiamando di nuovo Niccolò, per poi rimanere paralizzato sulla porta.

Il suo ragazzo non era lì, ma la cosa che sconvolse Martino fu vedere l'armadio e la cassettiera aperti, e svuotati per metà.  
Dalla stanza, infatti, mancavano gran parte degli effetti del suo ragazzo. Non c'era più gran parte dei suoi vestiti, la scatola delle medicine era sparita, il blocco da disegno che Nico teneva sul comodino aveva lasciato dietro di sé la maggior parte del suo contenuto.  
Martino, che fino a qualche attimo prima era infastidito dal silenzio del suo ragazzo, iniziò a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
Che diavolo significava tutto quello? Senza quasi rendersene conto, prese il telefono e selezionò il contatto dell'altro ragazzo.  
A risvegliarlo dal suo shock fu la suoneria del cellulare di Nico, proveniente dal salotto. Fece dietrofront, sperando che si trattasse di uno stupido scherzo, ma il panico iniziò a montargli una volta realizzato che il Galaxy nuovo del suo ragazzo era adagiato sul tavolo.  
Prese in mano il cellulare, come se volesse accertarsi che fosse effettivamente quello di Nico, e iniziò a guardarsi attorno senza un motivo vero, come se sperasse che l'altro sbucasse da una parete per spiegargli il motivo di tutto quello.  
Mentre il panico cresceva, e a Martino tornava in mente la sera a Milano di quattro anni prima, fece l'unica cosa sensata che avesse fatto negli ultimi minuti: mise giù la chiamata a Nico, che non aveva ancora chiuso, e compose il numero di Giovanni.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giovanni stava rileggendo per l'ennesima volta lo stesso trafiletto, e aveva tanta voglia di sbattere la testa sul tavolo, peccato che fosse in biblioteca, e la bibliotecaria non avrebbe apprezzato il gesto.  
Stava per ricominciare da capo la frase, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a trillare.  
L'arcigna donna che coincideva perfettamente ad ogni stereotipo sulle bibliotecarie gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.  
Si era completamente dimenticato di silenziare il telefono.  
Afferrò l'oggetto incriminato mentre faceva segno ad un suo compagno di corso di tenergli d'occhio la roba, e corse fuori.  
<< Ciao zì, senti ti posso richiamare che sono in biblioteca? >>  
<< Gio... >> il tono del suo migliore amico lo fece scattare sull'attenti. Sembrava a metà tra un attacco di panico e una crisi isterica.  
<< Marti, che succede? >>  
<< Se n'è andato, Gio... >>  
<< Chi se n'è andato? >>  
<< Niccolò, sono tornato e la sua roba è sparita... ha lasciato il telefono... cosa devo fare Gio? >>  
<< Cosa? Come mai è andato via? Che ti ha detto? >>  
<< Niente... non lo so... io... Gio, è andato via... cosa devo fare, non so dov'è andato... >> a quel punto Martino iniziò a dire frasi sconnesse e senza senso, disse qualcosa riguardo Luai, il mal di testa, i vestiti spariti, e continuava a ripetere che Nico era andato via; chiaramente nel panico.  
<< Marti, ascoltami, devi stare calmo, ok? >> lo interruppe Giovanni: << Recupero la mia roba e arrivo, ma voglio che tu adesso ti calmi. Cerchiamo di capire cosa è successo insieme. >> Gli ci volle un altro minuto prima di riuscire a calmare un po' l'amico, poi corse nella sala dove stava studiando e recuperò le sue cose, ficcò con malagrazia i libri e i quaderni nello zaino, e cose fuori, diretto alla prima fermata della metro disponibile.

Arrivò a casa di Martino e Niccolò un quarto d'ora più tardi, preoccupato a morte.

Dovette suonare il campanello due volte prima di riuscire a farsi aprire, e quando vide in che stato versava l'amico si preoccupò ancora di più.

Il ragazzo era riverso a terra, in posizione fetale, accanto al citofono, che fissava il vuoto mentre delle lacrime silenziose gli attraversavano il viso.

<< Marti, che cosa è successo? >> Martino sembrò metterlo a fuoco per la prima volta da quando era entrato nell'appartamento, e iniziò a singhiozzare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Caro Martino,_

_quando leggerai questa lettera io me ne sarò già andato.  
_ _So che questo ti ferirà, e che non mi crederai, ma lo faccio per te, perché ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
_ _L’ultima cosa che voglio, soprattutto dopo i primi mesi della nostra storia, è farti stare male, ma non ho alternative.  
Ovvero, ne ho una, ma ti causerebbe molto più dolore di quello che provi ora.  
Ti lascio ora perché l’ultima cosa che voglio è che tu rimanga incastrato con me per gli anni a venire, senza via d’uscita.  
Ti lascio ora perché se rimanessi dovresti rinunciare ai tuoi sogni, e non voglio che tu lo faccia per me.  
Ti lascio ora perché non voglio svegliarmi, tra qualche anno, vicino ad un uomo che ha dovuto sacrificarsi per me e che potrebbe provare del rancore nei miei confronti per questo.  
Il fatto è che sono uno scherzo della natura, e se restassi ti trascinerei a fondo con me.  
Ti amo, e voglio solo il meglio per te.  
Oggi ti ho ferito, ma sono sicuro che presto troverai qualcuno che ti ama quasi quanto faccio io e che, al contrario di me, si meriti tutto l’amore che gli darai.  
A quel punto, te lo assicuro, io sarò solo un’ombra nelle tue memorie, come è giusto che sia.  
Non rispunterò nella tua vita, te lo giuro.  
Ti prego, non pensare che per me sia facile.  
_ _Nelle scorse settimane ci ho pensato parecchio e, anche se mi fa male quanto ne sta facendo a te, penso che questo sia l’unico modo.  
Perdonami per non averti detto queste cose in faccia, ma non sarei riuscito a lasciarti guardando quei tuoi bellissimi occhi da cerbiatto diventare tristi a causa mia.  
Sono un codardo, tanto che, mentre scrivevo questa lettera, avrei voluto farla a pezzi, disfare i bagagli e aspettare che tornassi come se non fosse successo niente.  
Perché qualcosa è successo, e una parte di me vorrebbe dirti tutto.  
So che ti ho promesso che non ti avrei più mentito, ma se ti dicessi la verità ti tarperei le ali, e tu non te lo meriti; ti amo troppo per lasciare che il tuo amore per me ti convinca che riusciremmo a superare anche questo problema insieme.  
La nostra filosofia del “minuto per minuto” non può funzionare in questo caso, e se penso al futuro, non mi piace il Martino che vedo, perché non sei quello che potresti essere.  
Per questo, per una volta, voglio essere io quello che si prende cura di te, che si sacrifica, che fa la cosa giusta per te.  
Sappi che per me rimarrai sempre l’unico ragazzo che mi farà battere il cuore, e spero con tutto me stesso che tu riesca a trovare qualcun altro che lo faccia battere a te._

_Ti amo,  
_ _per sempre tuo,_

_Niccolò_


	2. Toronto, martedì 28 aprile 2026

Toronto, martedì 28 aprile 2026  
  
Il soffitto della stanza era sempre lo stesso.  
  
Erano quasi tre anni che ci dormiva, in quella stanza, e il soffitto non era mai cambiato.  
  
Bianco, liscio, con il lampadario appeso leggermente fuori centro: se stavi steso a letto lo notavi chiaramente, che era troppo a destra.  
Nonostante ciò, comunque, Niccolò si trovava spesso a fissarlo, quel soffitto, come se, da un momento all’altro, quello potesse decidere di cambiare.  
  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi ed iniziare a prepararsi per il lavoro, ma non trovava la forza di farlo.  
E poi il letto era così morbido, e caldo, e confortevole… quasi quasi chiudeva gli occhi per qualche minuto ancora…  
  
No. Doveva andare al lavoro!  
  
Aveva già perso ben quattro giorni, a causa di quella dannata crisi depressiva. Si era ripromesso di non lasciare che la sua mente gli rubasse tutto ciò che di bello la vita aveva da offrirgli, e per la miseria, lui da quel letto si sarebbe alzato.  
  
Magari tra qualche minuto?  
  
Ok, solo un paio, ma solo perché, in realtà, era ancora molto presto.  
  
Intanto poteva organizzarsi il lavoro.  
  
Sì, ottima idea; pensare al suo lavoro gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di andarci.  
A molti fare l’insegnate di musica in un liceo di Toronto sarebbe sembrato un lavoro deprimente, o inutile, ma lui lo adorava.  
  
Non è che sperasse di trovarsi tra le mani il prossimo Mozart, anzi, la maggior parte dei suoi ragazzi non sapeva neanche tenere dritto uno spartito; ma che importava? Lui si divertiva un mondo a far capire loro quanto bella fosse la musica e come ognuno di loro potesse, in qualche modo, farne.  
  
E poi, un paio di suoi ex studenti (ai quali aveva potuto insegnare solo per il loro ultimo anno) si erano iscritti a scuole di musica o a conservatori; uno era persino tornato a trovarlo per ringraziarlo, perché lo aveva incoraggiato a provare ad entrare al _Conservatoire de musique de Gatineau_ , ed era stato preso.  
“Prima di lei pensavo che non sarei andato al college; e che non avrei mai studiato musica perché i miei credevano che sarebbe stata una scelta che non avrebbe portato a niente, ma ora sono lì che si vantano con tutti i loro amici perché hanno un figlio al Conservatoire de musique de Gatineau!” gli aveva detto.  
  
In quel momento stava preparando due ragazzi, Rachel ed Kurt, per le audizioni alla Julliard.  
Gli dispiaceva aver saltato le lezioni con loro, che erano sempre puntuali e precisi. E poi, ne andava del loro futuro. Doveva proprio scusarsi con i due, decise; e doveva cercare in tutti i modi di recuperare le ore di preparazione perse.  
Quel giorno aveva qualche ora buca… poteva cercare di sfruttarla al meglio.  
  
Era talmente assorto nel cercare di organizzare le lezioni in modo da riprendere il filo delle spiegazioni che erano state sospese da non accorgersi del rumore di un paio di piedini in avvicinamento.  
  
<< Papino? Sei sveglio? >> sussurrò una vocina dalla porta, aperta solo per uno spiraglio, dal quale entrava prepotentemente la luce dell’alba dal corridoio.  
Niccolò si riscosse, e smise di fissare il soffitto, per voltarsi verso l’uscio.  
  
Quando il lavoro non era sufficiente a motivarlo e farlo alzare dal letto, ci pensava lui; quel piccolo esserino dai grandi occhioni color verde-nocciola, da taglio così simile a quello dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato con tutto sé stesso.  
  
Romeo Fares, di tre anni, impaziente come pochi, alla mancata risposta del padre, entrò nella stanza, premurandosi di chiudere la porta, perché sapeva che, quando il genitore stava poco bene, non amava la luce.  
  
<< Papi? >> ripetè piano, prima arrampicarsi sul letto.  
  
Il piccolo, infatti, era molto basso e magrolino, per la sua età; tanto che tutti i suoi compagni d’asilo lo superavano abbondantemente in altezza.  
Niccolò sapeva che quello l’aveva preso da lui; che, in prima media, veniva preso in giro perché sembrava un bambino delle elementari.  
Le uniche altre cose che il piccolo aveva preso da lui erano i capelli ricci e la sfumatura verdognola degli occhi, che, però, mutavano a seconda della luce, fino a raggiungere la tonalità nocciola del suo altro padre.  
Per il resto era tutto Martino.  
La forma del viso, del naso, delle labbra. Il colore dei capelli. Le mani.  
Aveva visto le foto di Martino da bambino, Rachele gliele aveva mostrate la prima volta che Nico era rimasto a dormire a casa sua dopo che si erano (finalmente) cosciuti, con grande imbarazzo da parte di Marti.  
Romeo era identico; faceva persino le stesse espressioni.  
  
<< Papipapipapipapi… lo so che sei sveglio. >> lo chiamò ancora.  
  
<< Oh no, mi hai beccato! >> gli ripose alla fine l’uomo, alzandosi di scatto, afferrando il piccolo per le ascelle e iniziando a fargli il solletico.  
  
<< No, papi… non è giusto! >> si lamentò il bambino tra una risata e l’altra, dimenandosi fra le braccia del padre.  
  
Niccolò ridacchiò per la prima volta in quattro giorni, dando un bacio sul naso lentigginoso al piccolo, che gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo e le gambette attorno al busto, come un piccolo koala.  
  
<< Mi sei mancato tanto tanto. >> borbottò contro la sua spalla.  
  
Niccolò sospirò, appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto. Nonostante fosse molto piccolo, Romeo sapeva del suo disturbo; Nico glielo aveva spiegato nella maniera più semplice possibile appena il bimbo aveva avuto l’età di capire.  
  
Aveva sempre saputo che, ogni volta che aveva una crisi, faceva preoccupare qualcuno: prima i suoi, poi Maddalena; e alla fine Martino e i loro amici. Finite le fasi depressive, quando pian piano iniziava a sentirsi meglio, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per la preoccupazione a cui aveva sottoposto coloro che amava, nonostante si fosse sempre trattato di adulti o quasi, consapevoli ed autonomi.  
Da quando aveva avuto Romeo, quel senso di colpa si era raddoppiato.  
Fin da quando era in fasce, troppo piccolo per capire perché il suo papino non poteva occuparsi di lui, e quindi doveva occuparsene suo zio Ezio.  
  
Quante volte, sentendo il bambino piangere disperato perché voleva suo padre, aveva pianto anche lui, ripetendosi mentalmente di essere un pessimo genitore.  
  
Qualche mese prima, su consiglio del suo terapista, aveva spiegato a suo figlio il suo disturbo, cercando di essere più semplice ed ottimista possibile.  
Gli aveva detto che, ogni tanto, si sentiva molto felice e voleva fare tante cose, ma altre volte si sentiva tristissimo e stanco, e che quindi, fino a che non si fosse sentito di nuovo bene, sarebbe stato lo zio ad occuparsi di lui.  
  
<< Anche se papino sta male, e tu devi stare un po’ con lo zio, papino non smette di volerti bene, capito? >> aveva detto poi, ricordandosi come il dottore avesse insistito su quel punto, dicendo che doveva far capire al bambino che non era lui il responsabile del disturbo: << Non è colpa tua se papino è triste, ok? A volte capita di sentirsi tristi, a volte capita anche a te, vero? >>  
  
Il piccolo aveva annuito, con i lacrimoni agli occhi:  
  
<< Ecco, a volte capita anche ai papini. Solo che per me è più difficile stare meglio, perché mentre sono triste così penso a tutte le cose che mi rendono triste tutte insieme e divento ancora più triste. Purtroppo per il tuo papino è così. >>  
  
Romeo a quel punto era scoppiato a piangere e gli era saltato in braccio:  
<< Non voglio che sei triste, papino! >> aveva singhiozzato.  
  
Niccolò lo aveva abbracciato, facendo un enorme sforzo per non mettersi a piangere anche lui.  
  
<< Non devi piangere, piccolino. Va tutto bene. Quando sono triste pensare a te mi fa stare un po’ meglio, quindi sorridi, perché sei bellissimo e papino ti ama tantissimo. Non devi dimenticartelo mai, promesso? Qualsiasi cosa succeda papino ti vorrà sempre bene. >>  
  
Il bambino si era staccato da lui e lo aveva guardato con un’espressione che aveva ricordato a Niccolò un altro bambino, solo un po’ più cresciuto, in una delle sere che si era rivelata una delle più importanti della sua vita; due ragazzi, su un tetto, una notte che sembrava lontana anni luce.  
  
<< Anche tu non devi dimenticarti che ti voglio sempre bene. Ci sono sempre io con te papino. >> gli aveva detto Romeo, con due occhioni serissimi, nonostante il suo visetto paffuto da bambino fosse tutto rosso per aver pianto: << Ti voglio tanto tanto tanto bene. >>  
  
E Niccolò non aveva saputo se ridere o piangere, per quella promessa che ne ricordava tanto un’altra.  
  
<< Papino? >> lo richiamò Romeo.  
Niccolò si accorse di essersi perso nei suoi pensieri per qualche secondo, e ora il bambino richiamava la sua attenzione.  
<< Cosa c’è, tesoro? >>  
<< Oggi stai meglio? >> gli chiese, premendogli le manine sulle guance, costringendolo a fare un’espressione da pesce lesso.  
<< Sì sto meglio >> borbottò, costretto dalla posizione in cui il bambino gli forzava le labbra.  
<< Allora mi porti allo zoo? >> gli chiese, speranzoso.  
  
Nico sospirò. A Toronto c’era uno zoo molto grande, il più grande del Canada, e a Romeo piaceva molto andarci, anche se ci era già stato parecchie volte.  
  
Per Natale zio Ezio aveva regalato al bambino un abbonamento annuale, che era stato apprezzato in modo direttamente proporzionale a quanto era stato usato.  
  
Anche a Nico piaceva andarci, ma sarebbe stato molto più bello se non si fosse trovato a quasi un’ora di macchina dalla loro casetta ad Euclid Avenue, a Little Italy.  
  
Anche i suoi da piccolo lo portavano spesso al Bioparco, ma solo quando Nico ci aveva portato suo figlio si era reso conto quanto sfiancante doveva essere stato per i suoi: il bambino saltava da tutte le parti, correndo in qua e in là per vedere tutto, e l’uomo temeva sempre di perderlo o che qualche malintenzionato glielo portasse via. E poi, aveva capito quanto la fatica, quella vera, quella che solo un genitore con un lavoro a tempo pieno e con un figlio di tre anni carico di zuccheri ed eccitazione che lo tirava per la mano ovunque, incurante del fatto che il suo papà tutte quelle energie non le aveva più, poteva capire.  
  
E poi, dopo una giornata passata tra l’ansia per aver perso di vista il bambino per qualche attimo e una staffetta quattro per quattro in solitaria tra gli animali dell’Africa, si doveva salire in macchina e guidare per un’ora (se ti andava bene) per tornare a casa; ovviamente dopo aver ordinato un’enorme tazza di quella brodaglia imbevibile che era il caffè di quel continente, ma che tornava piuttosto utile se dovevi mantenerti vigile e atto alla guida dopo una giornata del genere.  
  
Non aiutava il fatto che, puntualmente, Romeo resisteva al massimo un quarto d’ora prima di crollare addormentato nel suo seggiolino, e Niccolò si trovasse solo con i suoi pensieri che spaziavano da “mamma che fatica” a “non mi sento più i piedi”, che non erano affatto utili a stare svegli.  
  
Nonostante ciò, Nico avrebbe fatto quella strada anche tutti i giorni pur di vedere il suo bambino felice.  
  
Quel giorno, però, non era il caso.  
  
Tantopiù che era mercoledì, e il giorno successivo doveva andare al lavoro, a Romeo aveva l’asilo.  
  
<< Mi dispiace, piccolino. Oggi no. >> gli disse: << Papino è ancora un po’ stanco e domani non possiamo stare a casa a dormire. >>  
Il bimbo fece un piccolo broncio, che, di solito, gli faceva ottenere tutto quello che desiderava.  
<< Però, se fai il bravo, ti porto a prendere un gelato. >> gli propose:  
Il broncio del bambino vacillò per un momento. Lui adorava i dolci, ma adorava di più lo zoo. Al broncio si unirono due occhioni da cerbiatto ai quali suo padre non resisteva.  
<< E se fai il super bravo, sabato andiamo allo zoo per tutto il giorno. >> capitolò l’uomo.  
Romeo sorrise, soddisfatto. Un’intera giornata allo zoo era più divertente di un pomeriggio.  
<< Ok. Tanto io faccio sempre il bravo. >> rispose, annuendo convinto.  
  
Era vero, pensò Nico, nonostante fosse un po’ viziato e decisamente troppo intelligente per la sua età, Romeo non si comportava mai talmente tanto male da costringerlo a punirlo seriamente.  
L’unica volta che, in preda ad un capriccio astronomico, gli aveva disubbidito ed era corso via mentre erano al parco giochi, Niccolò aveva dovuto solamente ordinargli con aria seria di andare in camera sua a pensare a cosa avesse fatto, aggiungendo: << Quando sei scappato mi hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo; prova ad immaginare se non ti avessi più trovato. Sarebbe stato bello? Ne sarebbe valsa la pena solo per un capriccio di un momento? >>  
Meno di un quarto d’ora più tardi il bambino gli era corso in braccio chiedendogli scusa in lacrime e ammettendo di aver avuto paura quando, voltandosi, non aveva più visto suo padre.  
<< Non voglio che mi perdo e non mi trovi più!! >> aveva singhiozzato disperato, e nel suo cuore Nico aveva pianto un po’ anche lui.  
  
<< Ehi, ma sentitelo. La maestra lo sceglie come capoclasse una volta e si crede già il più bravo dell’Universo! >> esclamò Niccolò, prima di iniziare di nuovo a fargli il solletico.  
Romeo iniziò a ridere, mentre cercava di ribattere: << Io sono il più bravo… dell’Universo. >>  
<< Ah, sì? E chi l’ha detto? Eh, chi l’ha detto? >>  
<< Tu, papino! >> esclamò il piccolo, iniziando a solleticare il collo di suo padre.  
  
Presto la camera fu riempita dalle risate dei due, e Niccolò si sentì finalmente meglio; e la stanza, ancora immersa nel buio, sembrò tingersi dei colori dell’alba, ed il lampadario fuori centro, sul soffitto, aveva perso ogni importanza.  
  
\----------  
  
Tornare a lavorare dopo essere stato assente per quattro giorni fu, al solito, molto faticoso.  
Il più delle volte doveva ripetere l’ultima lezione in modo da ricollegare l’argomento successivo, a beneficio degli studenti disattenti, ma quelli che invece lo avevano seguito, finivano inevitabilmente con l’annoiarsi.  
Ma i suoi studenti svogliati non erano ciò che rendevano la giornata pesante.  
  
Erano i suoi colleghi.  
La maggior parte del tempo erano fantastici, davvero.  
  
Ms. Marine LeBreton, la professoressa di francese, era una donnina tutto zucchero, che aveva definito Niccolò un bijou appena lo aveva conosciuto, e aveva sempre un dolcetto pronto per Romeo, il petite bombon.  
  
Ms. Ada Kreizler, invece, era un donnone che avrebbe steso The Rock con un solo sguardo, che Nico aveva sempre visto bene come inserviente all’Oktoberfest, con quattro boccali di birra a braccio, e quattro insulti in tedesco urlati agli avventori ubriachi. Neanche a dirlo, insegnava ginnastica, e aveva una relazione segreta (e questo significava che a scuola lo sapevano tutti) con Mrs. LeBreton.  
  
Poi c’era Mr. Lewis Jackson, che insegnava storia. Era un ometto pacato con gli occhialetti alla Albus Silente che, inizialmente, non avresti considerato più interessante della materia da lui insegnata; ma che invece amava viaggiare e che, nel tempo libero, giocava a lacrosse in una squadra che aveva vinto parecchi tornei.  
  
E, a completare il gruppetto di colleghi con cui Nico si sentiva a suo agio, c’era Mr.Kyo Katesughi, che aveva circa la sua età ed era l’insegnante di informatica. Era anche l’unico altro insegnante apertamente gay; e gli ricordava un po’ Filippo.  
  
Con tutti gli altri andava mediamente d’accordo, ma c’era una professoressa col quale, in un modo o nell’altro, finiva sempre con lo scontrarsi; ovvero Mrs. Lois Rotchild. Era una zitella acida che ce l’aveva a morte con qualunque essere umano di sesso maschile, e, in particolare, ce l’aveva con Niccolò.  
  
Tutti i suoi colleghi sapevano del suo disturbo, e nessuno di loro aveva da ridire sulle sue assenze.  
  
Nessuno, tranne la Rotchild, che non riusciva ad astenersi dal commentare ogni volta che Nico tornava a lavorare.  
  
Quel giorno, come al solito, appena Niccolò aveva messo piede nella sala insegnati, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, gli aveva chiesto ironicamente se fosse riuscito finalmente a rimettersi in pari con le faccende di casa: << Visto che voi uomini non siete multitasking e quindi non riuscite a lavorare e mantenere la casa insieme, avete bisogno di prendervi dei giorni di malattia… >>  
  
L’affermazione venne puntualmente ignorata, e la donna era tornata a crogiolarsi nella sua frustrazione.  
  
Nico si era seduto al tavolo della sala professori che solitamente veniva occupato dal suo gruppetto.  
I quattro, che ormai considerava più amici che colleghi, avevano imparato che chiedergli ogni colta che tornava se stesse meglio lo faceva sentire un invalido, e quindi lo coinvolsero nella conversazione che stavano avendo riguardo l’apertura di una nuova gelateria un paio di isolati più in là.  
  
Finite le lezioni del mattino, Nico si stava dirigendo in sala professori per la pausa pranzo, quando incontrò Mrs. Wallance, la professoressa di matematica.  
Era una donna sulla quarantina tutta particolare; che portava sempre strane collane con perle colorate grandi come biglie con strani simboli incisi sopra.  
Ricordava vagamente la professoressa Cooman di Harry Potter, vista anche la sua passione per la divinazione.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo stava da sola, persa in un mondo a sé; e passava il suo tempo tra una lezione e l’altra a fare stese di tarocchi o altri rituali simili.  
A Nico faceva un po’ pena, perché sapeva che la donna si era votata alle arti magico-divinatorie dopo la morte del marito, che era stato investito da un camion mentre faceva jogging, dopo che una cartomante le aveva predetto che presto il fato si sarebbe abbattuto su di lei.  
  
<< Ah, Niccolò. Speravo di incontrarti. >> gli disse, fissando con sguardo vacuo lo spazio sopra la sua testa come se potesse vedere la sua aura o cose simili.  
  
<< Volevo avvertirti: ieri sera stavo facendo una stesa e mi hanno detto qualcosa su di te. >>  
  
Nico si chiese per un momento se con “loro” intendesse le carte o qualche strano spirito guida che la donna diceva di interpellare durante le sedute. Nel primo caso avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di non ridere al pensiero del tre di pentacoli che balzava dal tavolo e diceva alla Wallance: << Bella zì, dì a Nicco che… >>; mentre nel secondo caso… beh, ansia… quella notte avrebbe dormito con la luce accesa.  
  
<< Mi hanno detto che il tuo passato farà ritorno, che devi prepararti. >> continuò la donna, incurante dell’inquietudine che stava mettendo al collega, il quale iniziò a credere di essere in un film stile “Segnali dal futuro”: << Ho provato ad ottenere maggiori informazioni, ma il tuo futuro non mi appare chiaro. Fossi in te farei attenzione. Se vuoi una lettura sai dove trovarmi. >> concluse, per poi scivolare via, diretta nella sua aula, senza permettere a Nico di ribattere.  
  
Quando raggiunse la sala professori e si unì a Lewis, Kyo e Ada, stava ancora ripensando al presagio della donna, e non rispose a Kyo che gli pose varie volte una domanda:  
  
<< Ehilà… tesoro, guarda che parlo con te! >> lo richiamò allora l’amico.  
  
<< Scusa, ero sovrappensiero. Ho incontrato la Wallance in corridoio. Mi ha detto che ha avuto un presagio su di me dalle carte. >>  
  
Kyo ridacchiò: << Lasciala perdere quella. È tutta suonata. Pensa che tempo fa mi aveva detto che avrei incontrato la mia anima gemella in una notte di luna calante, ma l’unico ragazzo che ho conosciuto in quel periodo è stato Kyle. >>  
  
<< Vuoi dire il tipo con cui continui a fare tira e molla da otto mesi e che inevitabilmente finisci col portarti sempre a letto? >> chiese Lewis, da dietro la rivista di National Geographic.  
  
<< Oh, ti prego. Non posso avere una storia seria con uno che ha la sindrome del paparino. Insomma, se vuole chiamare paparino il tipo con cui fa sesso che vada a trovarsi uno sugar daddy, io ho due anni meno di lui. In più mi smontava sempre quando… >>  
  
<< No, non voglio sentire questa storia un’altra volta! >> lo interruppe Ada, agitandogli contro il suo sandwich al pollo: << Se non vuoi una storia seria con lui, piantala di andarci a letto e trova qualcun altro! >>  
  
<< Comunque, >> riprese, rivolta a lui: << Kyo ha ragione. La Wallance è bravissima ad insegnare, ma come cartomante fa schifo. Fossi in te non mi farei suggestionare dalle sue predizioni. >>  
  
Niccolò annuì, rassicurato da quelle parole.  
E poi, si disse “il tuo passato farà ritorno” poteva voler dire molte cose.  
Di che preoccuparsi, quindi?  
  
\----------------  
  
Quando fu ora di tornare a casa, verso le cinque, Niccolò aveva completamente dimenticato le parole della Wallance, e già pregustava il gelato che si sarebbe mangiato con Romeo.  
  
La radio dava un motivetto allegro, e l’uomo si mescolò presto alle altre macchine in strada.  
  
Per andare a prendere suo figlio all’asilo, Nico doveva obbligatoriamente passare davanti al Toronto Western Hospital, davanti al quale c’era un semaforo che sembrava eterno.  
  
Ovviamente lo beccò rosso.  
  
Mentre aspettava il verde, iniziò ad osservare la vita che scorreva sui marciapiedi attorno a lui.  
Le famigliole che passeggiavano, i gruppi di amici che scherzavano, i vecchietti che osservavano l’imbianchino che ridipingeva un palazzo.  
  
Ma tutto sembrò fermarsi quando vide lui.  
Camminava verso l’ospedale, un giovane uomo, della sua età, vestito con un paio di jeans e una camicia blu abbottonata fino in cima.  
E i capelli… castano rossicci, uguali alla barba curata.  
  
Era Martino.  
  
Era più vecchio, rispetto all’ultima volta che l’aveva visto.  
Ma non poteva essere lui, vero?  
  
No, doveva essere qualcuno che gli somigliava.  
E poi, era lontano, poteva essersi confuso.  
  
Il clacson dell’auto dietro la sua suonò, e Niccolò si risvegliò dalla trace. Sul marciapiede l’uomo simile a Martino era sparito.  
Ripartì, scuotendo il capo.  
La suggestione per le parole della Wallance gli avevano fatto immaginare tutto.  
Non c’era altra spiegazione.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Ehiaaà!  
> Lo so, avevo detto che avrei aggiornato di martedì, ma la settimana scorsa non è uscito niente... d'altrode, chi ben comincia...  
> Comunque, spero che il nuovo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!   
> Ditemi che ne pensate!  
> Bacioni!!  
> 


	3. Toronto, lunedì 27 aprile 2026

Capitolo 3: Toronto, lunedì 27 aprile 2026

Martino si infilò il camice, tentando di non spiegazzare le maniche della camicia blu che indossava.

Era il suo primo giorno ufficiale, e doveva fare una buona impressione.

Era parecchio nervoso: era la prima volta che affrontava un nuovo importante capitolo della sua vita da solo.

Il primo giorno di asilo, infatti, aveva conosciuto Giovanni, e da quel momento, ogni volta che aveva cambiato scuola, il suo migliore amico era stato al suo fianco.

Anche quando, in terza liceo, avevano rimescolato le classi per trasferirli alla sede del Kennedy.

Solo quando avevano iniziato l’università non erano più stati in classe insieme: lui aveva scelto medicina e chirurgia, mentre Giovanni aveva scelto lettere e filosofia, perché voleva diventare insegnante.

Nel frattempo, però, si era fatto un sacco di amici, e, anche se le uniche che avevano preso medicina erano state Sana ed Eva, gli capitava spesso di incontrarli in biblioteca.

Luchino aveva scelto conservazione e restauro dei beni culturali, lasciandoli tutti di stucco, perché non avevano idea del lato artistico dell’amico.

Silvia si era iscritta a scienze della nutrizione, mentre Federica a psicologia.

Eleonora si era iscritta allo stesso college di Edoardo, a New York, a legge, scegliendo di specializzarsi in crimini informatici a sfondo sessuale.

Elia non era andato all’università; si era trasferito a casa di Filippo e aveva deciso di non continuare gli studi. Aveva trovato un lavoro come cameriere in una pizzeria, ma non era ancora certo di cosa volesse fare nella sua vita (a parte Filippo, diceva sempre, scherzando); fu quando il locale dove lavorava prese fuoco che ricevette l’illuminazione. Fece il concorso per vigile del fuoco e lo passò al primo tentativo, con somma gioia di Filo; al quale, in un primo momento, non vennero in mente tutti i rischi del nuovo mestiere del suo ragazzo, ma solo i lati positivi, che vertevano tutti su nuovi giochi di ruolo in camera da letto.

Eva, dopo aver iniziato con Marti e Sana medicina e chirurgia, aveva cambiato corso, scegliendo odontoiatria.

Lui e Sana, invece avevano continuato con medicina, e si erano laureati da qualche mese.

In realtà, la ragazza si era laureata solo tre settimane prima: originariamente avrebbe dovuto discutere la tesi due giorni dopo di lui, ma aveva dovuto rimandare per lo stesso motivo per cui i festeggiamenti per Marti erano stati bruscamente interrotti: le si erano rotte le acque.

Sana, infatti, era stata l’unica del loro gruppo a sposarsi; l’anno precedente lei e Malik avevano deciso di fare il grande passo, e qualche mese dopo Sana si era trovata del tutto inaspettatamente incinta.

Rami aveva minacciato più o meno scherzosamente l’amico (e socio, visto che lui, Malik e Driss avevano aperto un ristorante insieme) di ucciderlo per aver osato mettere incinta la sua sorellina, salvo poi decidere che, in quella maniera, il giovane cuoco se la sarebbe cavata troppo facilmente: aveva quindi alleviato la sentenza, optando per l’evirazione. I propositi omicidi erano stati dimenticati appena aveva visto l’ecografia di Sana, che aveva scoperto di aspettare due gemelli, e lo zio-to-be aveva iniziato a sventolare il fotogramma sotto il naso di tutti, ciarlando allegramente di quanto i due piccoli fossero la copia sputata del loro “fantastico zietto Rami”, e chiedendo alla sorella praticamente ogni giorno quanto mancasse al parto, esasperando la povera ragazza.

E a quanto pareva, anche i due piccoli ne avevano avuto abbastanza, quindi avevano deciso di nascere con largo anticipo.

Ecco, quello era stato il giorno più importante della vita di Martino. Non perché si era laureato, ma per via della nascita dei suoi nipoti.

Dopo ben nove ore di travaglio, durante il quale lui e i suoi amici erano rimasti nella sala d’attesa vestiti di tutto punto, perché provenienti dalla sua laurea, Malik era riemerso dalla sala parto con un’espressione di gioia pura dipinta in volto, e con un fagottino per braccio.

Il sesso dei gemelli stata una sorpresa per tutti, tranne che per i due neogenitori e Marti, che lo aveva intuito dalle ecografie: erano un maschio e una femmina, Saleem e Maryam.

Per una mezz’oretta buona i piccoli avevano fatto il giro della stanza, finendo in braccio un po’ a tutti.

Rami aveva tentato di appropriarsi di entrambi i gemelli contemporaneamente, ma si era dovuto scontrare con Filippo, che aveva avviluppato Maryam per un quarto d’ora buono, perché era stato colto da un grave caso di voglia di paternità improvvisa e stava cercando di convincere Elia a considerare l’idea di avere un bambino.

Tutti erano di buon umore, tanto che alla fine una delle infermiere aveva dovuto cacciarli per via del rumore che stavano facendo.

Ma Marti, nonostante fosse incredibilmente felice per la sua amica, aveva sentito per tutta la sera (anzi, per tutta la giornata) una strana sensazione di mancanza; come se ci fosse stato qualcosa che non andava.

Fu solo alle tre, quando fu in macchina con Luai, diretti all’appartamento che condividevano dopo essere andati in giro per locali a fare baldoria per festeggiare, che capì cos’era.

<< Si sentiva la sua mancanza >> aveva detto l’amico, al posto di guida: << Lui li avrebbe adorati. >>

Quella semplice constatazione lo aveva colpito come uno schiaffo.

Non serviva chiedere a chi si riferisse, lo sapeva da solo.

Niccolò.

Ecco, chi mancava.

Fino a qualche anno prima, si era sempre immaginato la sua laurea con Nico al suo fianco, orgoglioso di lui.

E poi lui adorava i bambini; sarebbe stato così felice di conoscere Maryam e Saleem.

Ecco cosa mancava.

Nico che si alzava e correva in contro a Malik appena uscito dalla sala parto con i bambini in braccio, come avevano fatto Rami, Driss e Luai.

Nico che rispondeva a Sana “Ma va’ che sei bellissima!” quando questa aveva detto di essere un disastro (come se dopo diciassette ore di travaglio non fosse perfettamente normali essere stravolti).

Nico che bisticciava con Luai per tenere in braccio uno dei gemelli, o prendeva in giro Rami per essersi commosso quando Sana gli aveva passato Saleem dicendogli “vai dallo zio, così gli fai vedere che sei uguale a lui da piccolo!”.

Nico che lo guardava come Filo aveva guardato Elia, o come Eva aveva guardato Gio, o Luchino Silvia: con lo sguardo che diceva “perché i prossimi non possiamo essere noi?”

Mancava Nico.

Dopo tre anni, nessuno aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto.

Dopo quel 25 febbraio, il ragazzo sembrava scomparso dalla faccia della terra.

Insieme ad Anna e Marco, i genitori di Nico, avevano deciso fin da subito di fare denuncia di scomparsa, temendo che il ragazzo, in preda a qualche crisi, fosse scappato.

La polizia, però aveva detto loro di dover aspettare almeno quarantotto ore, e che, in ogni caso, aveva tutta l’aria di un allontanamento volontario.

Quando poi le forze dell’ordine si erano convinti ad investigare, viste anche le spinte del terapeuta di Nico, tutte le possibili piste si erano raffreddate. Nessuno ricordava di aver visto Nico, le registrazioni delle stazioni della metro e dei treni erano state sovrascritte e non risultavano voli prenotati da o per Niccolò Fares.

Risultato: a tre anni di distanza, Niccolò Fares risultava ancora scomparso, ma nessun’agente delle forze dell’ordine lo cercava più.

Nonostante lo psicologo avesse testimoniato dicendo che, negli ultimi tempi, il ragazzo aveva saltato gli appuntamenti e non aveva neanche richiesto la ricetta per i farmaci, della quale aveva di sicuro bisogno; e che quindi c’era un’alta possibilità che fosse in preda a una crisi psicotica quando aveva deciso di andarsene, il fascicolo venne chiuso nel giro di un anno dalla sua scomparsa.

E Martino che aveva fatto, in quell’anno?

Dopo le prime settimane passate a girare per tutta Roma e dintorni a cercare Nico, spesso insieme ai suoi amici o a Marco, era dovuto tornare alla sua vita.

I genitori di Nico, che ormai lo consideravano come un secondo figlio, gli avevano detto che doveva continuare con i suoi studi, e che continuare a cercarlo nei rifugi dei senzatetto non sarebbe servito a niente, che ci avrebbero pensato le autorità.

E lui aveva sperato che avessero ragione.

Ma dopo mesi, anche se non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a sé stesso, aveva perso ogni speranza di ritrovarlo.

Se dopo tutto quel tempo non era saltato fuori le cose erano due: o non voleva farsi trovare, oppure non c’era più niente di vivo da ritrovare.

Ovviamente pensarlo morto non lo avrebbe aiutato, e quindi preferiva pensarlo lì fuori da qualche parte, a rifarsi una vita.

Quindi aveva ripreso in mano la lettera e l’aveva riletta.

Così era arrivata la rabbia.

Perché leggendola la prima volta aveva pensato a una crisi; ma ora, dopo mesi passati a cercarlo, dopo aver appurato che sembrava non voler essere trovato… l’aveva letta con un’ottica diversa.

E tutti i pezzi avevano combaciato: la distanza e la freddezza dell’ultimo periodo, la scomparsa improvvisa, l’incapacità di affrontarlo.

Aveva trovato un altro.

O un’altra.

Era un pensiero orribile, che lo aveva devastato.

Se non lo amava più, perché non dirglielo e basta?

Perché sparire?

Sarebbe stato malissimo, sì; ma se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione.

Ma così…come poteva dirgli che sarebbe stato meno doloroso in quella maniera?

Lo aveva lasciato dall’oggi al domani, senza una vera spiegazione.

Bugiardo, codardo, traditore.

Lo aveva tradito con qualcun altro e non aveva neanche avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia! Gli aveva _propinato un sacco di bugie tramite una lettera._

_“Ti amo, e voglio solo il meglio per te”_

_“Perché ti amo più di ogni cosa al mondo”_

_“Ti amo”_

Tutte bugie! Una dietro l’altra! Da quando voleva lasciarlo? Da quando i suoi “ti amo” non avevano più lo stesso significato di quelli di Marti?

Una sera, stufo di sentirsi uno schifo, stufo di rimanere in casa a commiserarsi, stufo e basta, si era vestito ed era uscito.

Come anni prima aveva vagato senza meta, fino a quando era arrivato lì, dove l’accettazione di sé stesso era iniziata.

Alla gay street.

I cocktail giravano, c’era musica, c’erano ragazzi che ballavano, che limonavano, che si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro.

Aveva preso da bere e si era messo a ballare con un ragazzo con i capelli tinti di blu. Più che ballare gli si spalmò addosso, ma al tipo non sembrava importare.

La mattina dopo si svegliò nel letto del tipo coi capelli blu, completamente nudo.

Sapeva di averci fatto sesso, la sera prima non aveva bevuto così tanto da non essere più in sé.

Aveva scelto di farlo.

Voleva sfogarsi, voleva sapere com’era farlo con qualcuno che non fosse Nico, che fino ad allora era stato il suo primo ed unico.

Da quella serata in poi, chiunque conoscesse Martino pensò che il ragazzo fosse riuscito a ritrovare un equilibrio dopo la scomparsa di Niccolò. Quello che non sapevano era che, se di giorno era tornato ad essere il brillante studente, di notte aveva iniziato ad andare in giro per i locali gay cercare un ragazzo, ogni volta diverso, da portarsi a letto.

Sapeva che non era il modo più sano di gestire la faccenda, ma sul momento non gli importava più di tanto.

Fare sesso con quegli sconosciuti lo aiutava a gestire le sue emozioni, a dimenticare per qualche ora che l’uomo a cui aveva donato il suo cuore lo aveva abbandonato, probabilmente dopo averlo tradito.

Si sentiva uno stupido: mentre Nico aveva trovato un altro e stava raccogliendo il coraggio di lasciarlo, Marti si era illuso, si era convinto che loro due fossero fatti per durare.

E aveva preso la grande decisione.

Mentre erano a Londra, Marti aveva visto l’anello perfetto per Nico.

I matrimoni gay in Italia non erano ancora del tutto legali, figuriamoci accettati, ma a lui non importava.

Avrebbero trovato il modo; potevano andare a sposarsi in qualche altro stato.

Potevano fare un viaggio in qualche nazione dove i matrimoni gay erano legali, sposarsi all’insaputa di tutti per poi tornare e lasciare tutti di stucco: sorpresa!

Magari a Las Vegas.

Come Joe Jonas e Sophie Turner.

(Per la cronaca, lo sapeva perché gli era capitato di leggerlo per caso sulle notizie online, non perché da piccolo avesse una cotta per Joe e ancora oggi lo seguiva, figurarsi!)

Insomma, aveva comprato l’anello.

Inizialmente aveva pensato di fargli la proposta per il suo compleanno, ma poi aveva pensato che sarebbe stato molto più scenico chiederglielo il giorno della sua laurea. E poco importava che mancassero ancora tre anni! Marti era _certo_ che lui e Nico sarebbero stati ancora insieme, per quel momento.

E invece, solo tre mesi dopo, Martino era tornato a vivere da sua madre.

Marco ed Anna non avrebbero avuto problemi a lasciarlo vivere in quella che era diventata casa sua e di Nico, ma lui non poteva più stare lì. Ogni cosa gli ricordava che lui era sparito.

Neanche stare nella sua vecchia camera era il massimo: prima di trasferirsi lui e Nico usavano spesso la sua stanza per fare sesso: a casa di Nico era più probabile che entrasse qualcuno e li beccasse; mentre Rachele, sua madre, l’unica altra abitante della casa, aveva degli orari fissi. Un paio di volte aveva rischiato di beccarli; ma aveva preferito fare dietrofront ed andare a prendersi un caffè al bar all’angolo, lasciandoli finire con calma e non commentando una volta tornata.

In più, sua madre stava iniziando a notare la sua routine notturna: passava più notti fuori di quelle che passava a casa, e rientrava sempre alle prime luci dell’alba completamente stravolto e brillo.

Non voleva che si preoccupasse per lui.

Quindi, quando Luai gli aveva raccontato di voler andare a vivere per conto suo perché voleva dire la verità ai suoi, e sapeva che lo avrebbero sbattuto fuori di casa; ma di non potersi permettere nulla di decente, Marti gli aveva subito proposto di cercare qualcosa insieme.

E così erano diventati coinquilini.

Era stato un bel periodo: tra Just Eat, pessime sitcom, battibecchi su chi doveva pulire cosa e boxer lignei a causa dell’inesperienza di Luai con le lavatrici (si dimenticava sempre l’ammorbidente), si erano divertiti parecchio.

Luai faceva il programmatore, ma era stato licenziato dal suo ultimo impiego per dei tagli al budget, e quindi lavorava come cameriere allo “Skam” il ristorante di Rami, Driss e Malik.

Nonostante il fatto che la sera lavorasse, comunque, il suo coinquilino aveva iniziato a notare le uscite notturne di Marti.

Per quasi sei mesi si era limitato ad osservare, senza dire niente.

Martino sapeva che Luai aveva capito che andava in giro a fare sesso con sconosciuti, ma fintantoché l’altro non diceva niente, non si era preoccupato.

Poi però aveva iniziato a perdere il controllo.

Beveva sempre di più. A volte si svegliava nel letto di persone che non ricordava di aver rimorchiato.

In più di un’occasione doveva aver assunto qualche tipo di droga.

Aveva quasi smesso di frequentare i corsi, e quelle rare volte che andava a lezione non ricordava quasi niente.

Luai, Filippo e Gio, avevano tentato di parlargli, per fargli capire che la cosa iniziava a diventare pericolosa.

Lui gli aveva urlato contro, dicendo loro che non avevano diritto di dire nulla sulla sua vita, e che dovevano farsi i cavoli loro.

Gio aveva concluso il discorso dicendo: << Lasciate stare, se non vuole capire, che continui a fare come gli pare. Forse ha bisogno di toccare il fondo per realizzare che non siamo qui per rompergli le palle e basta. >>

E infatti, di lì a qualche settimana lo aveva toccato, il fondo.

Era risultato positivo all’HIV.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Angolo di  
> quella pazza ritardataria:  
> Lo so, lo so, avevo promesso che ci avrei messo meno ad aggiornare; ma  
> non avevo fatto i conti con l'esame di Armeno: a furia di studiarne  
> alfabeto e grammatica di base, non ricordavo più come si scriveva in  
> alfabeto latino 😂!!  
> Sono seria, un giorno ho iniziato a scrivere la lista della spesa così:  
> Ցօմպռառե: պանե, ֆօռմագգիօ, 1 լիտռօ դի լատտե․․․  
>   
> Sprazzi di ordinaria follia a parte, che dite di:  
> \- Elippo 😍!!!!  
> \- Elia Vigile del Fuoco👨🚒 😏🤤!!  
> \- Elippo!!!!  
> \- Gio prof di lettere;👨🏫  
> \- Eva dentista;🧛♀️  
> \- Silvia nutrizionista;👩⚕️  
> \- Elippo!!!!  
> \- Federica psicologa (Fede is the new Spera);👩🎓️  
> \- Luchino restauratore;👨🎨  
> \- Eleonora lawyer;👩⚖️  
> \- Rami, Driss e Malik gestori di un ristorante;👨🍳👨🍳👨🍳  
> \- Sana medico e mamma;👨👩👧👦  
> \- Ho già detto "Elippo!!!!"?  
> Martino ha avuto parecchi problemi a gestire la perdita di Niccolò, un  
> po' mi è dispiaciuto renderlo così disperato e rancoroso, ma mi  
> sembrava in linea col Martino pre Nico; solo che stavolta, al posto di  
> fare del male (più o meno inconsciamente) alle persone attorno a lui,  
> lo fa a sè stesso.  
>   
> Piccola nota seria: non  
> condivido il modo i cui il Martino di questa fanfiction ha gestito la  
> faccenda; e invito a non imitarne in alcun modo il comportamento: se vi  
> trovaste in difficoltà parletene a qualcuno, anche un professionista.  
>   
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà ancora su Marti, e vedremo cos'altro è  
> successo. L'ho già pronto, uscirà tra un paio di giorni, in modo da  
> lasciarvi il tempo di farvi venire un po' di ansia.  
>   
> Alla prossima!!😘😘


	4. Toronto, lunedì 27 aprile 2026

Erano passate solo un paio di settimane dal litigio che aveva avuto con i suoi migliori amici, quando aveva iniziato a stare male: aveva la febbre, mal di gola.

Sapeva che cosa poteva significare, ma non voleva ammettere a sé stesso che Gio e gli altri avevano ragione, e soprattutto non voleva ammettere di essere stato tanto stupido da non usare il profilattico.

Insomma, con Nico avevano iniziato a non usarlo solo dopo anni di relazione (e convivenza), e andavano a fare i test periodicamente.

Dopo la scomparsa di Nico, aveva smesso di fare i controlli, ma l’ultima volta era negativo.

Era certo di averlo sempre usato con i vari partner che aveva avuto dopo; quindi, si era detto, non poteva essere sieropositivo.

Per i primi giorni aveva archiviato le sue preoccupazioni sotto la voce “è solo una leggera influenza, passerà”.

Ma poi gli era spuntato uno strano sfogo.

Qualche giorno dopo la comparsa del rush, constatato che non stava affatto guarendo, aveva inghiottito ciò che rimaneva della sua dignità e si era presentato a casa di Elia e Filo (col quale non aveva ancora fatto pace).

Il suo piano consisteva nello spiegare la situazione all’amico ed implorarne il perdono e l’aiuto con un minimo di decoro; ma appena seduto sul divano era scoppiato in lacrime.

Per la prima volta in quasi tre anni si era sfogato e aveva buttato fuori tutta l’amarezza che si era tenuto dentro.

Tra le braccia di Filippo aveva confessato tra i singhiozzi come avesse cercato di dimenticare Niccolò facendo sesso con degli sconosciuti e bevendo; come la cosa gli fosse effettivamente sfuggita di mano, e infine del suo sospetto.

Una volta sentita la possibile diagnosi di Marti, Filippo aveva spedito Elia in farmacia a comprare un test rapido per le malattie veneree.

Mezz’ora dopo Marti stava aspettando il risultato del test accoccolato tra Filippo ed Elia; con gli occhi gonfi, la gola e la testa che pulsavano.

Quando Filo aveva letto il risultato del test gli occhi gli si erano riempiti di lacrime.

<< Oh, Rose… >> aveva mormorato, e Martino aveva capito.

Era positivo.

Non aveva pianto solo perché non aveva più lacrime da versare.

Filippo aveva insistito che rimasse a dormire da loro, il giorno seguente sarebbero andati in ospedale per fare il test vero e proprio.

Aveva passato la notte in mezzo a Filippo ed Elia.

Non avevano parlato molto, lo avevano solo abbracciato.

Stretto tra di loro, si era sentito quasi bene. Gli era mancata la  
sensazione di dormire abbracciato a qualcuno. Era una sensazione  
familiare e nuova allo stesso tempo. Filo ed Elia erano due suoi amici:  
con sua madre, quando era bambino, e poi di nuovo qualche mese prima,  
quando era disperato per la scomparsa di Nico, e con Niccolò stesso.  
Ok, forse anche qualche volta con Eva, ma era una ragazza. Non aveva  
mai dormito in quel modo con un suo amico maschio, con qualcuno da cui poteva  
sentirsi attratto. Perfino con Gio non l'aveva fatto.  
L'aveva fatto rilassare, calmare.  


E per la prima volta da anni aveva dormito veramente bene; neanche il fatto di essersi svegliato completamente spalmato sul petto di Filippo e con l’erezione di Elia contro una coscia mentre gli leccava un orecchio ancora praticamente addormentato gli aveva rovinato la sensazione di aver fatto una delle migliori dormite della sua vita.

La scenetta che ne era seguita, quando Elia si era reso conto che quello che tentava di sedurre non era il suo ragazzo fu, anzi, un momento quasi spensierato.

Elia era balzato a sedere sul letto, rosso come un peperone, mentre balbettava frasi sconnesse tentando di scusarsi mentre era chiaro volesse poter scomparire.

Martino era scoppiato a ridere ripensando a tutte quelle volte che l'amico lo aveva preso in giro per quanto lui e Nico fossero appiccicosi.

Filippo, che si era svegliato di colpo per via del trambusto aveva faticato a capire la situazione, ancora mezzo assonnato. Una volta ricostruito il tutto, fece una fintissima scenata di gelosia il cui solo scopo era quello di far ridere Martino.

<< Elì, come puoi farmi questo? E con il mio baby gay! Lo sai che per me Marti è come un fratellino! E al nostro bambino non ci pensi? >>

<< Per l'ultima volta Filì, smettila di chiamare quella polpetta informe del gatto "il nostro bambino" mi' nonna l'ultima volta credeva avessimo veramente adottato un bambino senza dirle niente! Non mi ha parlato per una settimana! >>

Il finto battibecco gli aveva fatto dimenticare per un momento i suoi problemi.

Recarsi in ospedale glieli fece ricordare tutti.

Era stata la mattinata più imbarazzante e spaventosa della sua vita.

Filippo lo aveva accompagnato in ospedale, ma aveva dovuto aspettarlo fuori mentre faceva il colloquio e il prelievo, perché non lo aveva potuto accompagnare nello studio del medico.

Dover dire ad un dottore che poteva aver contratto l’HIV, che aveva fatto un test rapido ed era risultato positivo era stata una delle esperienze più umilianti della sua vita.

La dottoressa era stata molto professionale, gli aveva fatto un sacco di domande sui suoi partner (a cui aveva dovuto rispondere che, sinceramente, non aveva idea di chi ne di quanti fossero, umiliandosi ulteriormente), e sui suoi sintomi e alla fine lo aveva mandato a fare il prelievo.

<< Ci vorrà qualche giorno per il risultato. >> gli aveva detto l’infermiera: << Nel frattempo sarebbe più sicuro se lei non avesse rapporti; specie se non protetti. >>

Non c’era neanche bisogno di dirlo. Non avrebbe più fatto sesso, protetto o no!

Sentiva di meritarselo. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

Una parte di lui, quella razionale da medico, sapeva che non era una condanna a morte: non più almeno. Con i farmaci moderni i trattamenti in via di sviluppo un sieropositivo aveva una speranza di vita molto buona; se adeguatamente controllata, con quella malattia ci si poteva convivere, ma… un’altra parte di lui, più prepotente rispetto alla parte razionale, gli ricordava che essere sieropositivi era considerato da molti un marchio d’infamia, qualcosa di cui ci si doveva vergognare. Lui non si era ancora abituato alle occhiatacce giudicanti quando la gente capiva che era gay. Figurarsi ora, che era gay e sieropositivo!

Cosa avrebbe detto sua madre? E soprattutto come l’avrebbe presa sapendo che se l’era preso facendo sesso, evidentemente non protetto, con perfetti sconosciuti?

E suo padre? A malapena aveva accettato il fatto che suo figlio fosse gay… beh, non è che lo avesse proprio accettato, più che altro ignorava totalmente la sua vita sentimentale e il fatto che vivesse con il suo ragazzo. Come avrebbe reagito?

E i suoi amici? Sapeva che nessuno di loro lo avrebbe ostracizzato per una cosa simile, ma era consapevole che le cose non sarebbero più state le stesse. Niente più frappè alla fragola condivisi con Eva dalla stessa cannuccia, per esempio. Sarebbe stato strano?

Poteva ancora fare il medico?

Tornato a casa, Luai lo stava aspettando con una mega coppa di gelato e le repliche di Modern Family.

Evidentemente Filo gli aveva raccontato tutto.

Aspettare per i risultati fu snervante.

Da un lato, Marti sapeva che non potevano che essere positivi, ma c’era una minuscola parte di lui che sperava ancora che il test rapido si fosse sbagliato.

Quasi una settimana dopo la dottoressa lo contattò per dargli appuntamento per comunicargli i risultati.

Per fortuna quella volta gli fu permesso di portarsi Filippo nell’ambulatorio.

<< Signor Rametta, il suo test è risultato negativo. >> gli disse il medico:

<< Il suo test rapido risulta essere un falso positivo. Lei non ha contratto l’HIV. È stato davvero fortunato: di solito questi test hanno un margine di errore molto basso, e se lo fanno è perché vengono fatti troppo presto; in quei casi, comunque, risulta essere un falso negativo. Ma a volte sbagliano anche loro. Per sicurezza, comunque, ripeteremo l’esame tra una settimana. Poi ancora tra sei mesi, come da procedura standard. >>

Per un momento Martino pensò di esserselo immaginato.

Poi vide l’espressione sollevata sul volto di Filo, e capì che no, non lo aveva immaginato.

Riuscì a mantenere un’espressione calma davanti alla dottoressa, ma una volta arrivato in macchina tutta la tensione che si era tenuto dentro esplose. Scoppiò a piangere e a ridere insieme.

Gli sembrò di tornare a respirare, come se avesse trattenuto il fiato dal momento in cui aveva fatto il test rapido.

Abbracciò Filippo incurante della leva del cambio, che gli si conficcò nello stomaco.

Si sentiva come se improvvisamente la Terra fosse tornata a girare dopo un anno e mezzo di stallo.

Mentre Filo lo riportava a casa fu colto da un’illuminazione: aveva una seconda possibilità.

Non doveva sprecarla.

Basta uscite notturne per fare sesso con sconosciuti. Basta alcol.

Da quel momento in avanti avrebbe lavorato sodo per recuperare il tempo che aveva perso.

E per farlo, doveva buttarsi Nico alle spalle. Definitivamente.

Basta pensare “se lui fosse qui ora… perché mi avrà lasciato?... cos’ha questo tipo/tipa più di me”.

Basta.

Niccolò Fares faceva definitivamente parte del suo passato.

Con fatica aveva recuperato i mesi perduti all’università ed era arrivato alla laurea.

Dopo la tesi aveva iniziato a cercare un ospedale dove fare l’apprendistato, mentre aiutava Sana a preparare il suo esame e a badare ai bambini.

Fu proprio una sua professoressa, dopo la discussione della tesi di Sana, a illuminargli la via.

<< Un mio collega che lavora al Toronto Western Hospital mi ha detto che cercano giovani laureati per l’apprendistato. Ho pensato a lei, Rametta, se è d’accordo invio la candidatura. >>

Non aveva mai pensato di lasciare Roma.

Lì aveva tutta la sua vita: i suoi genitori, Marco ed Anna, che erano diventati i suoi secondi genitori e spesso erano a cena da sua madre, i suoi amici, ora c’erano anche i piccoli Saleem e Maryam, ai quali si era affezionato moltissimo; come poteva lasciare tutto?

D’altro canto, un’offerta del genere non capitava certo tutti i giorni; e poi… forse gli avrebbe fatto bene andarsene dalla città in cui aveva vissuto con il ragazzo che gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

La prospettiva di non avere più un semi attacco di panico ogni volta che passava in un posto in cui era stato con Nico lo allettava.

Voleva ricominciare?

Buttarsi alle spalle tutta la merda degli ultimi due anni e mezzo?

Forse cambiare città non era una prospettiva tanto brutta.

Aveva detto alla professoressa di inviare la candidatura, senza sperci troppo, comunque, perché, si diceva, quante possibilità c’erano che scegliessero proprio lui, tra un sacco di altri candidati, magari canadesi?

Ed invece lo avevano preso.

Dirlo a sua madre, a Marco ed Anna e ai suoi amici fu strano, ma anche eccitante.

Sua madre ed Anna erano fiere di lui, ma al contempo si preoccuparono alla prospettiva di saperlo letteralmente dall’altra parte del mondo.

Marco fu più felice per lui del suo vero padre, il quale si limitò a chiedergli se avesse bisogno di soldi per l’alloggio a Toronto.

I suoi amici furono molto felici per lui, anche se dispiaciuti nel vederlo partire.

<< Oh, no! E adesso come faccio senza il mio _tato_ ed esperto _cambiatore_ di pannolini sporchi? >> aveva esclamato Sana, agitandogli contro il pugnetto di Maryam.

Non si era commosso, no no.

Né quella sera, né la sera della sua festa di addio a sorpresa, nè in aeroporto, quando si presentarono tutti con un’enorme striscione stile ultrà.

Si era commosso quella mattina, il suo primo giorno di lavoro, quando Sana gli aveva mandato una foto dei gemelli, vestiti da quadrifoglio e coccinella con la scritta “Buona Fortuna zio Marti!”.

Non aveva potuto fare a meno di fermarsi in una stamperia a farsela stampare per appenderla nell’armadietto.

Si guardò allo specchio: niente nervosismo inutile, si disse.

Poteva farcela, era uno dei due studenti migliori del suo anno; la teoria la sapeva. La pratica doveva farla ora, nessuno si aspettava che lui fosse già il nuovo Dr.House, non sarebbe stato solo, un medico esperto lo avrebbe affiancato e gli avrebbe impedito di fare cazzate.

Stava per iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita.

Magari oltre al lavoro avrebbe trovato anche qualcuno con cui avere una storia… non era la sua priorità, ma non voleva neanche escludere la possibilità.

Prima di partire Filippo gli aveva fatto una testa così sui quartieri gay di Toronto, che, a quanto pareva, era la città più gay-friendly del Canada, nonché la terza comunità gay più importante del Nord America.

L’amico gli aveva anche mandato le posizioni dei quartieri gay principali, aggiungendo:

<< Così almeno potrai usare la tua frase di abbordaggio nei quartieri giusti… >>

<< Che frase da abbordaggio, scusa? >>

<< “Non sapevo fosse la gay street!” >>

Era a Toronto da una settimana, aveva passato il suo tempo a sistemare le sue cose nel bilocale che aveva affittato nei pressi dell’ospedale, a esplorare il vicinato per vedere dove poteva trovare un supermercato, una palestra e altri negozi utili; nonché a sistemare le ultime documentazioni per l’apprendistato, che gli avevano dato quando era andato a fare il giro di presentazione in ospedale con gli altri giovani dottori; non gli era neanche passato per la testa di fare un giro per il quartieri gay: la sera era così esausto che andava a letto dopo aver finito di cenare.

Magari nel pomeriggio, per festeggiare la sua prima mezza giornata di lavoro, poteva fare un salto a vedere com’era questa declamata zona gay.

Filo gli aveva anche mandato una lista di bar e ristoranti famosi. Sapeva che l’amico aveva omesso discoteche e night per non incentivarlo a ricadere nel meccanismo autodistruttivo da quale era uscito appena in tempo. In ogni caso Martino non era affatto intenzionato ad andarci: aveva chiuso con quella vita. Non beveva niente di alcolico da mesi e mesi, e non aveva intenzione di ricominciare. E il prossimo uomo con cui sarebbe andato a letto sarebbe stato il suo prossimo ragazzo.

Aveva iniziato un nuovo capitolo della sua vita, e né lo spettro di Niccolò né tantomeno il suo pessimo carattere glielo avrebbero rovinato.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice (per una volta puntuale):  
>   
> Marti per fortuna non ha l'HIV!  
> So che potrebbe sembrare un po' un modo per mettere angst senza reali  
> conseguenze; ma al Martino della mia storia serviva una spinta nella  
> giusta direzione.  
> Come dice Giovanni alla fine del capitolo precedente, a volte bisogna  
> toccare il fondo per capire che si stanno facendo delle enormi cazzate;  
> e Marti lo tocca così.  
> Per fortuna il nostro Bambi ha degli amici che gli vogliono bene sempre  
> e comunque.  
> A tal proposito, la scena in cui Marti dorme tra Filippo ed Elia è  
> ispirata alla scena della prima stagione in cui le ragazze dormono  
> tutte a casa di Eva dopo che Silvia si presenta ubriaca alla festa e  
> diece loro di essere incinta di Edoardo.  
>   
> Per il resto, penso che ormai abbiate capito cosa succederà tra pochi  
> capitoli...  
> Nel prossimo torneremo da Niccolò e Romeo, e vedremo cosa accadrà!  
>   
> Piccola nota seria: l'HIV è una cosa seria, qui è un'espediente  
> narrativo e tutto si è risolto per il meglio, ma questa è una storia,  
> nella realtà le cose non sempre vanno per il verso giusto. Quindi,  
> state attenti, usate la testa, informatevi.  
>   
> Ciò detto, vi auguro un felice inizio di dicembre, e vi aspetto al  
> prossimo capitolo!


	5. Toronto, sabato 9 maggio 2026

Niccolò ormai pensava di essere definitivamente impazzito.

Era passata una settima e mezza dalla prima volta in cui credeva di aver visto Martino fuori dall’ospedale, e da allora aveva iniziato a vederlo ovunque.

L’aveva visto praticamente ogni giorno almeno una volta.

Mercoledì era andato al supermercato: quel giorno aveva il pomeriggio libero e ne aveva approfittato per fare la spesa in tranquillità. Aveva sempre odiato il supermercato, fin da bambino. Non era un negozio interessante, come quelli di giocattoli o di libri e fumetti. Sua madre non gli permetteva mai di comprare quello che voleva lui (leggasi: giocattoli che già aveva, caramelle, cioccolata…), non poteva correre tra gli scaffali, non poteva alitare e mettere le mani sui vetri del banco pesce, macelleria e gastronomia. Doveva sempre stare attaccato a sua madre, perché questa aveva paura di perderselo o, più probabilmente, che si mettesse nei guai costringendola a ripagare un’intera corsia di merci rese invendibili dall’ennesima birichinata di Niccolò.

Per fortuna ad un certo punto i suoi genitori avevano assunto Marisol, e da quel momento in poi alla spesa ci aveva pensato principalmente lei.

Poi, però, era arrivato Marti; ed era dovuto “scendere dal suo piedistallo da unico rampollo di famiglia patrizia con collaboratrice domestica”, per dirla con le parole scherzose di Martino; e si era dovuto rassegnare alla frequentazione di quel luogo noiosissimo noto ai più come “supermercato”.

Fin da prima del loro trasferimento nella vecchia casa di sua nonna, infatti, si era trovato ad andarci: un po’ per accompagnare Marti che faceva la spesa per casa sua, ma soprattutto perché non poteva certo chiedere a Marisol di comprargli preservativi taglia tal-dei-tali e lubrificante a base d’acqua specifico per uso anale.

Quando poi erano andati a vivere insieme, farsi da soli la spesa era diventata un’esigenza, e a quel punto Nico aveva dovuto imparare a conviverci.

A dire la verità, comunque, fare la spesa con Marti era molto più divertente che farla con sua madre.

Anche se Martino condivideva la stessa filosofia di sua suocera sui dolci.

Ma ora capiva benissimo tutte le restrizioni e preoccupazioni di sua madre.

Romeo era vivacissimo e curiosissimo, e amava i dolci. Praticamente era identico a lui da piccolo.

Odiava stare nel seggiolino del carrello, e faceva sempre un po’ di capricci per sedervisi, ma Nico sapeva benissimo che se lo avesse lasciato libero avrebbe passato più tempo a rincorrerlo per il negozio sotto gli sguardi giudicanti delle mamme presenti che a fare effettivamente la spesa.

Quindi cercava sempre di fare la spesa quando il bambino era all’asilo.

Come in quel momento.

Stava giusto cercando di ricordare quanto latte avesse in frigo, quanto detersivo per la lavatrice gli fosse rimasto e se fosse il caso di comprare dell’altro prosciutto cotto, quando svoltò nella corsia latticini e lo vide.

Era fermo davanti allo yoghurt bianco, che confrontava varie marche.

Era di spalle, e Nico poteva vedere solo la sua schiena e la parte posteriore della testa.

Indossava una felpa verde e un paio di jeans.

Era Martino, sicuro.

Non poteva sbagliarsi: lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche se avesse potuto vederne solo un sopracciglio. E poi, d quella posizione poteva benissimo vedergli il sedere. Era il suo, sicuro. Lo sapeva bene, visto che aveva passato parecchio tempo a guardarlo fin da prima di mettersi insieme ufficialmente.

Si bloccò sul posto, mentre la sua mente veniva invasa dai ricordi di Martino.

_Martino adorava lo yoghurt: Nico lo aveva capito da quella volta che lo aveva portato a mangiare una coppa di gelato e il suo ragazzo aveva deciso di prendersi un’enorme frozen yoghurt con la frutta a pezzettoni al posto di dividere molto romanticamente la coppa cioccolato e menta con lui._

_Non capiva il fascino di quel prodotto caseario: sapeva da latte acido e non c’era gusto al mondo che potesse renderlo più gradevole._

_Maddalena aveva cercato più volte di farglielo mangiare, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto evitare le schifezze e mangiare cose più sane, come lo yoghurt, appunto._

_Nonostante avesse provato ogni variante esistente, non era riuscito a trovarne neanche una che gli piacesse._

_A Martino, invece, sembravano piacere tutti._

_Da quello bianco semplice a quello greco con la frutta in fondo._

_Il suo preferito era quello alla banana; anche se preferiva quello bianco con i pezzettoni di banana._

_Aveva iniziato a detestare di meno quell’alimento quando era andato a vivere con Martino, e l’aveva visto fare colazione ogni giorno con lo yoghurt._

_Una mattina, in particolare, Marti si era sporcato il mento e il naso leccando la stagnola che chiudeva il barattolo._

_E la mente di Niccolò aveva vagato. E Martino lo aveva capito subito, perché aveva iniziato a mangiare lo yoghurt facendo in modo di sporcarsi il più possibile._

_Quel giorno Martino aveva saltato la scuola, e meno male che Niccolò non aveva lezioni._

Venne distolto da quei pensieri quando una vecchietta gli chiese gentilmente di spostarsi perché doveva prendere qualcosa dietro di lui.

Niccolò si scusò e si tolse da davanti allo scaffale.

Quando rivolse lo sguardo al punto in cui prima stava Martino si accorse che era sparito.

Giovedì e venerdì lo vide a una fermata dell’autobus, mentre andava al lavoro, e poi di nuovo davanti all’ospedale, quando ci era passato davanti per andare a riprendere Romeo dall’asilo.

Poi l’aveva visto varie volte quel sabato, allo zoo.

Forse doveva farsi ricalibrare i farmaci.

O forse doveva farsi prescrivere dei farmaci per la schizofrenia.

La cosa che lo spaventava era che tutte le volte che lo vedeva, poi spariva nel nulla, come se non ci fosse mai stato.

In realtà aveva una teoria.

Aveva frequentato psicologi e psichiatri abbastanza a lungo da immaginare quale scherzetto la sua psiche potesse aver progettato.

Il fatto era che, da quando Romeo era nato, conviveva col senso di colpa perenne dell’aver lasciato Martino senza nemmeno dirgli di aspettare suo figlio.

Ogni piccolo momento importante della crescita di Romeo l’aveva vissuto da solo, e si era rattristato più volte al pensiero che Marti si stesse perdendo loro figlio che per la prima volta apriva gli occhi, si sedeva, si alzava, iniziava a camminare o a parlare o quant’altro.

Martino avrebbe amato il loro bambino; e pensare di essere stato lui a togliere la possibilità al loro piccolo di avere entrambi i suoi genitori al suo fianco lo faceva stare male.

Possibile che le sue visioni fossero solo un modo del suo subconscio per farlo sentire in colpa?

Non rimpiangeva totalmente ciò che aveva fatto, Martino, in quel momento, doveva essersi laureato e doveva aver iniziato il suo apprendistato in ospedale; probabilmente se non gli avesse tenuto nascosta la sua gravidanza non sarebbe arrivato a quel traguardo.

Alla fine, si era convinto a raccontare tutto alla sua analista, il giovedì successivo, per trovare un modo di gestire la faccenda prima che questa s’ingigantisse e gli esplodesse in faccia.

Quel giorno, comunque, voleva dedicarlo totalmente a Romeo.

Di sabato passavano sempre il tempo insieme, allo zoo, al parco, o anche in casa a giocare.

Ma quel giorno l’asilo di Romeo aveva organizzato un picnic al parco vicino la scuola, e il bambino non vedeva l’ora di andarci.

Niccolò non era proprio entusiasta: alcune mamme degli altri bambini lo giudicavano apertamente, mentre altre si mostravano gentili e carine davanti a lui, per poi mettersi a spettegolare e malignare quando se ne andava.

Di solito passava il tempo con l’unica altra coppia gay e gli altri due genitori single della classe di suo figlio.

Non erano amici, ma almeno con loro non doveva misurare le parole.

L’altro motivo per cui odiava quegli eventi era per il fatto che ogni genitore dovesse portare qualcosa; e la rappresentante di classe (che lo considerava una specie di depravato perché cresceva da solo Romeo, figurarsi se avesse saputo che l’aveva pure partorito lui) gli assegnava alternativamente i bicchieri, la tovaglia o i tovagliolini.

Per lui era piuttosto frustrante, perché da quando aveva avuto Romeo aveva imparato a cucinare come si deve.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto, almeno una volta, portare un dolce fatto da lui.

<< Lascia stare. >> gli aveva detto una volta Savannah, sposata con Shona, e mamma di Parker: << Anche con noi, Aaron e Gina fa così. Shona si arrabbia ogni volta, ma ormai ci abbiamo fatto l’abitudine. Sembra quasi che Mary-Sue abbia paura che infetteremmo sua figlia con il lesbismo o altro se mangiasse il cibo preparato da noi. Non te la prendere, il lato positivo è che almeno non dobbiamo impegnarci troppo! >>

Insomma, la prospettiva di passare un pomeriggio con quell’antipatica di Mary-Sue e le altre bigotte pronte alla non tanto velata critica non lo allettava per niente; ma Romeo ci teneva tanto… per cui aveva scelto il suo outfit migliore, si era stampato un sorriso finto quanto il naso di Joline (degna compare di Mary-Sue), aveva afferrato i sette tubi di bicchieri che la rappresentante gli aveva tanto generosamente concesso di portare, e si era recato al parco.

Romeo era corso subito a giocare con i suoi amichetti, mentre lui andava a consegnare i bicchieri e a salutare l’insegnante del bambino.

Poi si era ritirato in angolo, insieme agli altri emarginati.

Questi lo accolsero con entusiasmo, coinvolgendolo nei loro discorsi.

Era il genitore più giovane del gruppo, e lo avevano preso tutti e cinque in simpatia, soprattutto Savannah.

Non aveva raccontato loro come si era trovato a crescere un figlio da solo, ma nessuno di loro gli faceva pressioni perché ne parlasse.

In men che non si dica passò gran parte del pomeriggio.

Alle cinque e mezza alcune famiglie iniziarono ad andarsene, e Niccolò pensò che fosse giunto il momento di filarsela.

Romeo stava giocando sul castello con lo scivolo, la trave sospesa e la parete d’arrampicata insieme agli altri bambini.

<< Romeo, dobbiamo andare! >>

<< Ma papino! Io voglio giocare ancora un po’! >> si lamentò il piccolo.

<< Mi dispiace tesoro, è ora di andare; saluta i tuoi amici. >>

Il bambino sospirò, e poi salutò gli altri bambini.

<< Forza, scendi di lì, scimmietta. >> lo chiamò scherzosamente Niccolò:

<< Aspetta, papi, voglio farti vedere come scendo dal palo dei pompieri! >>

<< Ok, fammi vedere. >> lo accontentò l’uomo, ridacchiando.

Romeo si avvicinò al palo, con l’espressione sicura: << Guardami, eh! >> gli disse:

<< Certo che ti guardo! >>

Il bambino allungò le braccia verso il palo, ma prima che potesse afferrarlo inciampò e cadde giù dal piano rialzato, atterrando sul terreno con un tonfo secco.

Niccolò scattò subito e si inginocchiò a terra accanto a suo figlio, che aveva iniziato a piangere, tenendosi il braccio sinistro.

<< Tesoro, ti sei fatto male? >> gli chiese, col cuore in gola. Il piccolo annuì tra le lacrime.

Non era la prima volta che Romeo cadeva e si faceva male, era un bimbo vivace, e le volte in cui era tornato dal parco con le ginocchia sbucciate non si contavano.

Quando questo succedeva Niccolò si sentiva male a sua volta, come se si fosse ferito anche lui. 

Non solo fisicamente, ma anche mentalmente: si sentiva come se non fosse riuscito a proteggere il suo piccolo dal dolore.

Consciamente sapeva di non poter impedire che Romeo soffrisse, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, in alcun modo, e che anzi, fosse salutare lasciare che facesse le sue piccole esperienze anche se rischiava di ferirsi.

Insomma, sapeva che suo figlio avrebbe dovuto sbucciarsi le ginocchia un paio di volte per imparare ad andare in bici, e sapeva che rinchiuderlo sotto una campana di vetro fosse sbagliato; ma ciò non significava che non si sentisse uno schifo tutte le volte che il suo bambino soffriva.

E poi, gli ricordava che un giorno Romeo sarebbe diventato troppo grande per essere protetto dal suo papà, e che avrebbe dovuto affrontare i dolori della vita autonomamente. Un giorno sarebbe stato troppo grande per essere preso in braccio e consolato da lui; e non sarebbe più bastato dirgli “adesso papino ti bacia la bua e passa tutto” e comprargli un gelato per farlo tornare a sorridere.

Lui sarebbe sempre rimasto al fianco del suo piccolo, anche quando non sarebbe stato più così piccolo; ma sarebbe bastato?

Niccolò prese in braccio il bambino, che continuava a piangere stringendosi il braccio sinistro.

Nel frattempo, si erano avvicinati altri genitori insieme all’insegnante di Romeo.

Qualcuno gli passò del ghiaccio, e lui lo appoggiò al braccio del bambino, controllando che non si fosse fatto male da qualche altra parte.

<< Forse dovrebbe portarlo al pronto soccorso, signor Fares. >> gli disse l’insegnante: << Potrebbe essersi fatto male seriamente al braccio, è meglio fargli dare un’occhiata. >>

Niccolò annuì, alzandosi da terra con Romeo ancora piangente tra le braccia.

<< Ti serve una mano, Niccolò? >> chiese Savannah: << Un passaggio? >>

<< No, grazie, l’ospedale è qui vicino. >> le rispose: << Però potresti avvisare mio zio Ezio e chiedergli di raggiungermi lì? >>

<< Certo, non ti preoccupare. >>

Nico raggiunse in fretta la sua auto, e legò il bambino al suo seggiolino;

<< Va tutto bene, piccolino, resisti ancora un po’, ok? >>

<< Papino, ho paura! Non voglio andare in ospedale! >> pianse Romeo, appendendosi alla manica della felpa del padre.

<< Lo so che fa paura tesoro, ma dobbiamo controllare per vedere cosa è successo, e lo può fare solo un dottore, va bene? Presto sarà tutto passato, ok? >>

Il bambino tirò su col naso, e annuì, liberando Niccolò, che corse al posto di guida, diretto all’ospedale più in fretta possibile.

\--------------

Romeo aveva pianto per tutto il tragitto, sebbene fosse stato abbastanza breve.

Un’infermiera li aveva fatti accomodare in un ambulatorio, dicendogli che sarebbe arrivato subito il dottore, accompagnato da uno specializzando, essendo quello un ospedale universitario.

Romeo aveva smesso di urlare, ma stava ancora piangendo in silenzio, tirando su col naso ogni tanto.

Era in braccio a Niccolò, che era seduto sul lettino.

Il braccio sinistro del bambino era avvolto da una nuova busta di ghiaccio che gli aveva dato l’infermiera.

<< Papi, fa tanto male. >> pigolò il piccolo, singhiozzando un pochino.

Il cuore di Nico era come stretto da una morsa.

<< Lo so piccolo. Adesso arriva il dottore. >> gli disse.

Sentì dei passi nel corridoio, e un paio di voci che si scambiavano informazioni che Niccolò non riusciva a sentire.

Poi, la porta si aprì, ed entrò un giovane uomo con il camice bianco.

Era chino sulla cartella clinica, la quale celava suo viso. Da dietro la cartella, infatti spuntavano solo i capelli color castano ramato.

Niccolò raggelò.

<< Buongiorno, sono uno degli specializzandi; devo raccogliere l’anamnesi, poi ci raggiungerà il dottor. Wayne per la visita. >> esordì il medico, senza alzare gli occhi dalla cartella.

Nico iniziò a sudare freddo. Non era possibile.

Conosceva quella voce fin troppo bene.

L’aveva sentita come prima cosa ogni giorno per tre anni.

Non la sentiva da altrettanti.

<< Iniziamo da… >> disse ancora l’altro uomo, alzando finalmente gli occhi dai fogli, rivelando il suo volto.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

L’uomo di fronte a lui si era bloccato sul posto, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati.

Aveva la barba e portava i capelli più lunghi, ma Niccolò l’avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.

Era Martino Rametta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:  
> Forse la sto facendo troppo stile telenovela, che dite?  
> Nel prossimo capitolo avremo come guest star Antonio Banderas e la sua  
> amata Rossita🐔  
> << Marrrtino, quiero dirte que Romeo es tu hijo! E poi ho fatto i  
> biscotti insupposssi. >> non suona bene?  
> Bando alle ciance, che ne dite?  
> Ho tirato fuori un plot twist da urlo o no? [NO😝]  
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà su Marti, e beh, immagino abbiate capito di  
> che parlerà.  
>   
> AVVISO IMPORTANTE:  
> Come ho già anticipato sotto lo scorso capitolo, nella risposta al  
> commento di Akira14, stavo pensando di pubblicare una raccolta di  
> One-Shot sui missing moments dei primi anni di vita di Romeo (prima  
> dell'inizio di questa storia, per intenderci), quelli che non verranno  
> mostrati qui. Che ne dite? Datemi un vostro parere.  
>   
> Beh, per stavolta è tutto.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!!😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Allora che dite?  
> Per quale motivo Nico avrà lasciato Marti? (Lo so che lo sapete, visto che è scritto nei tag e nell'intro, ma è giusto per fare un po' di suspance... ok, la smetto.)  
> Prima che lasciate questa pagina, due cose:  
> 1\. Spero di non offendere nessuno con questa storia del mpreg, è un opera di fantasia che ha come unico scopo l'intrattenimento. Se, quindi, vi da fastidio, vi prego di non leggere, grazie. Inutile sottolineare che, se non diversamente specificato, i personaggi fanno parte della serie Skam Italia i cui diritti NON mi appartengono, e che questa storia non ha fine di lucro.  
> 2\. Lo ripeterò, ma premetto già che tutte le spiegazioni mediche date per giustificare il mpreg all'interno della storia sono fittizie. Non sono un medico, nè studio medicina (sì, è proprio una frecciatina ad un certo personaggio...); percui la maggior parte delle informazioni l'ho presa da siti su gravidanze femminili (ovviamente -.-').   
> In sostanza si tratta di pure invenzioni al fine di far stare in piedi la baracca; ergo, consideratele alla stregua di fantascienza.
> 
> Bene, ho detto tutto.  
> Cercherò di pubblicare almeno una volta alla settimana, il martedì; abbiate pazienza se non mi riesce, andare all'Università fuorisede col Covid è più complicato che far scrivere a Marti "sto a Bracciano" senza faccina triste :(...
> 
> Per oggi è tutto, a presto!!


End file.
